


Ivy and Jonny do baking

by IvyAlexandriaKinnie



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Mentioned Nastya Rasputina, Soft Ivy Alexandria, Soft Jonny d'Ville, The Mechanisms - Freeform, The Mechs, maybe angst idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyAlexandriaKinnie/pseuds/IvyAlexandriaKinnie
Summary: This is based of a Mechs rp I'm in where Jonny has been in the vents for a while and the only way Ivy got him to leave was by getting him to bake with her so they bake together when he finally leaves the vents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. ~Chapter 1~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic I’ve ever written! If you have any ideas on how I could improve and stuff like that please let me know! 
> 
> Also thank you Reid for proof reading this!

Jonny made his way out of the vents. Slowly. He didn't want to leave the vents but he had promised Ivy he would.Carelessly climbing out and down into his room not caring if he hurt himself, and changing back into his 'usual' clothes of too many belts.(If it's even possible to have too many belts).He had promised Ivy he would go and bake with her after all so that's what he was going to do. With a hint of regret, Jonny made his way slowly through the metal corridors of the Aurora to the kitchen. He picked up his communicator shooting off a text into the group chat letting her know he was there. He stood solitarily looking at the kitchen counter. They where filthy. He started to clean them down a bit so they could both just get on with baking straight away. 

Meanwhile Ivy smiled softly seeing the message on the group chat saying that Jonny was in the kitchen and finally out of the vents. She swiftly picked up the recipe book for cakes and various pastries and baked goods, She had chosen out for them to take a recipe from. Ivy was ecstatic that Jonny had stuck to his promise with baking and getting out of the vents. She walked to the kitchen and knocked on the door as she walked in to let Jonny know she was going in. She saw that he had his back to the door so he would probably get startled if she just walked in and started to talk without and form of warning. 

With a slight jump at the noise Jonny turned around, hand almost going his holster (almost out of habit)...that didnt have his gun in it. Damn. It was still in his room. He really needed to put it back in the holster soon. His heart was racing and his breath had picked up in pace. He was jumpy after being in the vents for a few days without seeing anyone. He knew he needed his time alone but hated being jumpy after.  
But he calmed as he saw Ivy.  
"Hey" he said letting his guard down slightly as she made her way towards him. 

Ivy looked at Jonny and smiled kindly " hey sorry if I startled you" Ivy expected Jonny to be a bit jumpy after spending a couple days in the vents. She walked towards him and put the recipe book down on the kitchen counter with a soft thud. It was an old book. The spine was old and worn down.She had acquired it a few millennia ago from a little planet they had visited "So what do you want to bake?" She started to flick through the delicate pages looking at the various cakes and cookie recipes.Ivy continued "The recipe book has a lot of different recipes for all sorts of things" she gently passed the book to Jonny so he could have a look through and pick out a recipe for them to both enjoy and make. 

Jonny looked at the book and started to flip through the pages. Ivy observed Jonny as he slowly flipped through the old withered pages. He lingered around a few recipes. He finally after a few minutes chose a chocolate cake recipe. Jonny smiled in contentment as he read through the recipe. 

Ivy smiled and looked over at the book " So is that the recipe you want to make?" Jonny looked at her "Sure I guess it sounds like it would be nice" he says with a slight shrug. Ivy looked down at the book and glanced at the recipe. " looks easy enough! Now Jonny would you be a dear and please read out what I need to get for ingredients?" She looked at him with a soft and kind expression. 

Jonny looked up at her slightly then back at the old book " Sure you need 225g plain flour, 350g caster sugar, 85g cocoa powder, 1½ tsp baking powder, 1½ tsp bicarbonate of soda, 2 eggs, 250ml milk, 125ml vegetable oil, 2 tsp vanilla extract and 250ml boiling water" Jonny listed out all the ingredients Ivy needed to get. 

Ivy got each ingredient out and put them on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Slowly the ingredients piled up on the counter. She smiled contentedly as she had gotten out all of the ingredients " right so now we will need to measure out all of them." She muttered grimacing slightly. She hated this part of baking because it was the messiest part of banking. Especially when it was with Jonny god damn D'ville.

Ivy looked over to Jonny and sighed softly " will you get the scales out so we can measure out everything?" She asked as she was getting out a mixing bowl and little bowls to measure everything in. 

Jonny got out the scales and put them on the counter top. He looked at Ivy "do you want me to measure them out?" He knew he had a slight hand tremor but not as bad as Ivys. Ivy looked at Jonny "yes please that would be very helpful" Ivy knew deep down that there still would be a lot of mess to clean up that Nastya would kill them for but she didn't care that much because it was fun baking with Jonny. 

Jonny measured out all the ingredients. By the end of it all there was a lot of mess and ingredients everywhere. Their was flour up the walls and on both of their clothes. Both of them looked at each other and laughed slightly. Jonny had gotten carried away when measuring the ingredients and threw the flour at Ivy which caused a little fight concluding with Ivy getting Flour in Jonnys hair and completely all the way up the wall.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

Ivy chuckled softly looked at Jonny covered in flour "So we are going to have to clean this up later you do know this right? Because if we don't Nastya will definitely kill both of us" she emphasised the will in the sentence.Jonny looked up at Ivy "eh don't worry about Nastya" he said while pouring some boiling water into a jug.

Ivy looked at the recipe book at put the oven to the right temperature. "Right so now we need to put all of the ingredients into the big mixing bowl." Ivy turned back around to the kitchen island where Jonny was stood. "Already on it" Jonny said pouring the ingredients into the bowl. Ivy started to clean up slightly as Jonny poured the ingredients into the bowl.

After Jonny had poured all the ingredients into the bowl Ivy took an electric whisk and mixed the cake batter until it was nice and smooth. She just chatted with Jonny as she mixed the ingredients. Ivy didn't trust Jonny with the electric whisk because last time he used it he some how made more of a mess than the kitchen was in currently so he was banned from using it again.

Ivy looked at the cake mix when it was nice and smooth and said to Jonny " could you pour the water in a bit at a time while I mix it in?"

"sure"Jonny picked up the jug and slowly poured the water into the mixing bowl as Ivy mixed it into the bowl.

"Now the fun part!" Ivy smiled softly as she got out the baking paper and lined the cake win with it after greasing the tin so it wouldn't stick. " Jonny poured the mix into the cake tin while I start to clear everything up!" She asked gently as she started to put bowls in the correct place to be washed.

Without verbally replying Jonny poured the cake mix into the tin and then put it into the warm oven. " so what are we doing now Ivy?" He looked at her as he walked towards her.

"Well I think we probably should clean up it will take 45 minutes to cook so we have plenty of time!" She clapped her hands together in almost excitement.

Jonny grimaced at the thought of actually having to clean up after themselves but they did actually need to do it if Nastya wasn't going to kill them. "Fine I'll do the washing up if you clean the bench." Ivy sighed at Jonnys compromise. " fine but you are cleaning up the wall because I refuse to do it" She said as she got a wet cloth and started to wipe down the counter tops. " Ivy I can't reach all the way up you know this!" He said in protest. Ivy knew that all 4'9 of Jonny couldn't reach all the way up the wall she was just doing it to be mean for causing the mess in the first place by throwing flour at her first. "We'll get a ladder" she smirked. " If I had my gun on me currently I would kill you I hope you know that" he said washing up the different bowls. "I know you would Jonny. I know"

Jonny smirked smugly as he washed up the different equipment used. He would definitely kill Ivy if he had the chance to but at the same time as much as he hated to admit it he cared for everyone in the crew. He started to say dream as his thoughts wandered with no sort of start or end. He ended up thinking about his...family. They where all dead by now or at his own hands and he didn't care. He had never cared. But he had compared the crew of the space ship Aurora to a family in his mind at it reminded himself of his old life he hated. He hated New Texas and he hated the boy he was when he was there. Jonny Vangelis. What a horrible name he spat in his mind as he thought about his past self. He had and never would regret his decision to leave the god awful planet...

He was quickly snapped out of thought by a concerned looking Ivy as she repeated his name "Jonny? Jonny are you there?" She clicked her fingers in front of his face. Jonny looked at her "what's going on?" He asked as he put the last bowl aside to be dried later. "I said all the cleaning up was basically done and if you wanted to go you could and I would take care of keeping an eye on the cake while it baked" Ivy stood back slightly so Jonny could see how spotlessly clean everything looked.

Jonny looked up at Ivy "I'll stay I have literally nothing better to do" he said jumping up and sitting on the counter top. His belts hit the counter top with a slight jingle. Ivy joined him on top of the counter. The back of her boot caught the cupboard door underneath causing a slight bang. " so I think I'll make a chocolate icing to put on top of the cake then we can put whatever decorations on after that" she smiled. Jonny nodded happily with a hum in response.

Ivy looked at Jonny. "so do you want to talk about why you were in the vents?" She asked kindly. Jonny looked up at her and nodded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger but I want to write a full chapter on angst so I kinda had to! Leave any comments on what you thought of this chapter! <3 Also sorry for not writing much I will write more in the next chapter!<3


End file.
